


A Game of Cards

by Feriku



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff, Gambling, Gambling Addiction, M/M, No Angst, Poker, Post-Crooked Kingdom, Strip Poker, wesper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feriku/pseuds/Feriku
Summary: The biggest problem with playing strip poker against Jesper was that no matter which of them lost clothing, Jesper was happy and Wylan was embarrassed.





	A Game of Cards

“It’s just a game of cards, merchling. I’m not going to gamble away your fortune.”

Wylan appeared unswayed by this argument. He folded his arms and didn’t budge from his position between Jesper and the door. “You shouldn’t do it.”

Jesper sighed. It had all worked out quite simply in his head. But when he put it into practice—casually mentioning on his way to the door that he’d be out all evening—Wylan proved to be more perceptive than he hoped.

Of course, if he really wanted to get past him, it wouldn’t be much of a problem, but he’d die before he hurt Wylan.

“It’s not even a _big_ card game,” he said. “Just a few people. I’ll be back before you fall asleep.”

Mainly because Wylan would probably wait up for him all night, like he did whenever Jesper was out, which gave him a twinge of guilt.

“We talked about this, Jes. One card game will lead to another, and then you’ll be in trouble again.”

It would be a lot easier to argue with him if he wasn’t right. They’d agreed that if he was to overcome his addiction, he needed to avoid gambling entirely. But just one little card game shouldn’t be much of a problem. One game! Then he’d quit. For good.

He didn’t bother saying it out loud. The lie was more convincing in his head.

Wylan’s voice softened. “What is it? I’ve tried to help you…”

That he had. Wylan had been supportive not only emotionally, but also by coming up with ideas to quell his restlessness. Over the past few months since they’d started living in the Van Eck house, Jesper had tried countless activities. He’d practiced his powers despite his misgivings. Helped Wylan as his business partner and dedicated reader, although the latter was still a secret from the public. Invested money, which admittedly had some of the thrill of gambling. Fixed up parts of the house. Painted with Wylan’s mother. Shot targets in a shooting range Wylan set up for him. Took on a few odd jobs with Kaz when he got too restless for honest work.

But there was still a craving inside of him that urged him to go somewhere, anywhere, and place at least a _small_ bet.

“It’s not your fault,” Jesper said. “It’s me. Just something wrong with me, I guess.”

“Don’t say that.” Wylan stepped closer to him and gently stroked his cheek. “We can work this out.”

Faced with his open, loving gaze, Jesper had to explain further. “I know you mean well, with all the things you’ve found for me to do. But it’s just not the same. There’s something about the thrill of gambling… Nothing feels as good as that.” He considered the other, private activities Wylan kept him busy with these days and winked. “Well, _almost_ nothing…”

Wylan turned scarlet.

“But there really isn’t anything like it.” Jesper rubbed his forehead. “It’s always at the back of my mind, driving me crazy. I want to sit at a card table, feel the cards in my hands, and try my luck.”

Still blushing, Wylan rubbed his chin with a thoughtful frown. “Play cards with me, then.”

Jesper couldn’t hold back a startled laugh. “Sorry, but that won't quite do it.”

“I’ve played poker before. I’m good at it.”

“Doesn’t matter, merchling. I need the high stakes, the promise of a great reward, something that gets the blood pumping and drives me to keep playing.”

He thought Wylan would say his urge to keep playing was the entire problem, but instead, Wylan’s thoughtful expression transformed into something almost… devious. “What if we played strip poker?”

That was the last thing Jesper expected to hear from his innocent merchling. “You want to play _what_?”

“You heard me.” Wylan’s cheeks reddened further, but he grinned. “Strip poker. Just me and you. We’ll lock the door so no one can interrupt us. Unless you’re afraid you’ll lose…”

Jesper smirked. “You’re on.”

Wylan playing strip poker? This he had to see.

#

Years of pretending he could read had left Wylan with a better knack for bluffing than most people expected, and that gave him the upper hand when he and Jesper settled down in the parlor together for a game of poker.

His advantage lasted for exactly one hand.

Once Jesper started removing clothing, Wylan suddenly found it a lot harder to concentrate on the game—and it hadn’t taken long for Jesper to realize the source of his distraction. He’d spent every moment since then posing.

“Would you please settle down?” Wylan asked, as Jesper dramatically stretched to give him the best possible view of his chest and stomach.

“Anything you say, merchling.” Jesper leaned back in his seat, but his gaze raked across Wylan’s exposed body in a way that was even more distracting.

The biggest problem with playing strip poker against Jesper was that no matter which of them lost clothing, Jesper was happy and Wylan was embarrassed.

“Let’s see,” Wylan said, as Jesper shuffled the cards for the next round, “I’ll bet my…” He didn’t have a lot of options left. “Pants, I guess.”

“I’ll bet a sock.”

“All right, my pants against your socks.”

“ _Sock_ , merchling. You wagered yours one at a time.”

Wylan rolled his eyes, but didn’t complain. If Jesper was nearly as happy as he looked, it made up for any amount of embarrassment. “My pants against your _sock_ , then.”

A lucky hand earned him the loss of Jesper’s sock, which he removed with far more gravitas than a sock deserved.

But luck wasn’t with him on the next round. Wylan’s face felt hot enough to fry meat as he removed his pants. It was far from the first time Jesper saw him with his pants off in the past months, but something about doing it like _this_ , with a transfixed Jesper watching every movement, made him want to squirm and hide.

“Merchling,” Jesper said, his voice husky and his gaze heated, “you’re running out of clothes.”

His tone sent a shiver up Wylan’s spine and brought more blood to his cheeks. Despite his attempts to stretch out his wardrobe as long as possible, he was one undergarment away from being completely naked.

“Ready to stop?” Jesper asked. He smirked. “Or are you in for another hand?”

Wylan stared into his eyes. He’d done the impossible—shown Jesper a way to play cards that was more fun than betting money in a high-stakes gambling den. If this went any further, it might be only the first of many games they’d play together.

“Deal the cards,” he said, and Jesper’s grin made it all worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stay away from writing these two! I actually almost wrote a really angsty, hurt-filled story... and then I thought, "You know what? Remember that silly strip poker idea you had months ago? Just write that instead." I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
